


Photo Shoots // larry AU

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Model Louis, Photographer Harry, bit of smut maybe at some point, enjoy, idk - Freeform, im bad at summaries lmao, just try it, larry stylinson - Freeform, lots of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is a photographer who is based in London, his favourite Starbucks just around the corner from his studio.</p><p>Louis Tomlinson is a model for several different clothing brands. Tomorrow, he is going to 'Styles' Photography Studio' for a photo shoot for a popular UK fashion magazine.</p><p>Harry and Louis meet a day before they thought they would, and quickly became good friends-but maybe, just maybe, they wanted to be more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I hope you guys enjoy this :)
> 
> Also, I would have done just a cosy little coffee shop instead of Starbucks, but there is not many of them in the middle of LONDON. Ok? Ok.

Harry sat down on a comfortable, red chair at the very back of Starbucks with a sigh. Carefully, he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

In the end, he still scalded his tongue on the hot beverage.

For the next few minutes, Harry watched as people came in and out of the doors of the busy coffee shop. 

Tentatively, he took another sip of his drink.

 _Perfect_.

Harry continued watching people as they entered and left the coffee shop, bought drinks, and shared tables with strangers as there wasn't any tables left to have one to themselves. 

Then, Louis walked in. Harry hadn't seen the blue-eyed, twenty-two year old model at first, as he had been too focused on an adorable, giggling baby. When he did, however, his jaw dropped in shock. (Before quickly snapping shut again, because having your mouth wide open and staring at someone in Starbucks can come across quite weird.)

Louis seemed even more beautiful in person. Harry watched as the older man ran a hand through his feathery brown hair as he joined the queue for a drink. Harry had to force himself to look away. Tomorrow, he would meet the guy properly, for a photo shoot for a fashion magazine. Louis would look fabulous, Harry would take pictures of him, and then they'd never see each other again. Somewhere, deep down, however, Harry wanted to see Louis again, after the shoot...

 _No._ He couldn't think that. He had a  _boyfriend,_ for fuck sake.

Harry pulled out his phone and began to scroll through twitter as he continued to drink his hot chocolate.

"Excuse me?"

Harry glanced up to the man standing opposite him.

"Is this seat free?" Louis asked, gesturing to the chair across the table from Harry. 

"Yeah." Harry smiled. 

After a couple of minutes of a comfortable silence, Louis spoke again.

"So, what's your name, cutie?" Louis asked with a smirk. Harry couldn't help but blush.

"Harry Styles," Harry answered, shyly smiling, "and you're Louis Tomlinson."

If anything, Louis' smirk became wider.

"You know who I am?"

"How could I not? I'm a photographer for many fashion magazines and, therefore, I've often seen you in them-and Im not one to forget such a gorgeous face." Harry told him, more confidently than anything he had said previously to Louis.

"So, I'm guessing you'll be taking pictures of me tomorrow then?" Louis asked and Harry nodded.

 ~~~~"What's it like, being a model?" Harry asked after a moment.

"It's tiring," Louis admitted, "I always seem to be travelling. I also feel like I'm never at home either. I miss them a lot."

"Are you going to visit them?"

"Yeah, in a couple of days. What about your family?"

Harry frowned. He tried not to think about his family too much.

"My parents basically disowned me when I was eighteen-after I told them I was gay. I still talk to my sister, Gemma, though. But I only by text or over face-time. I haven't seen her in the flesh for about two years now." Louis frowned.

"I'm sorry, it must be difficult for you."

Harry nodded slightly, and an awkward silence fell between the pair.

"But, I'm okay. I've got my own photography studio. I earn a pretty good amount of money. I think I'm doing quite well for myself." Harry said, with a small smile after a few minutes.

 "Yeah," Louis agreed, a kind smile on his face, "You're doing okay."


	2. Chapter 2

The following day, Harry woke up late.

He then spent the next two hours rushing around his apartment, which is above his photography studio, trying to get washed and dressed.

He even ate his toast in the shower. Whenever, he had previously tried it, the toast had been hit by the water and gone soggy, but Harry was extra careful this time, trying not to waste time.

Now, you might be asking why it took him two hours to get ready. Well, Harry had a rather large crush on Louis. Yesterday, he hadn't been prepared to meet the model, so now he was going to try and make an even better impression on Louis and, maybe, make the older man like him more than 'just friends'. However, Harry would never admit that to himself-he had a  _boyfriend._

So, those two hours consisted of, not only the usual morning routine, but quite a few outfit and a couple of hairstyle changes as well.

Harry then spent a half an hour setting up his photography studio and tidying up the room until it was absolutely pristine. In general, Harry always tried to be a clean and tidy person, but today he really did put in that extra effort for the room to look organised.

The photographer didn't even have time to buy his usual coffee from Starbucks before the model, followed by his hair/make-up stylist and her daughter, walked through the door.

"Hey," Louis greeted, "It was good to talk to you yesterday." 

"You too." Harry smiled, before taking Louis' coat off him and hanging it up. Now they were both standing up, and only a couple of meters apart, Harry noticed the height difference between the two. He also couldn't help but feel quite smug that, although he was younger, he was taller.

Louis' stylist introduced herself as Lou Teasdale (which Harry found a bit confusing-what if he accidentally called Louis 'Lou' and then his stylist thinks he was talking to her? That would be awkward). Harry gave her friendly smile and motioned for her and Louis to follow him into a little side room that was used for hair, make-up and outfits for any model that found themselves at the 'Styles' Photography Studio'.

"Um, Harry?" Harry turned around just before he left the room for Lou to help Louis get ready. 

"Yes, Lou?"

"I know you're a photographer and not a babysitter, but do you mind watching my daughter, Lux, while I get Louis ready for the shoot?" She asked, politely, and when Harry looked over his shoulder to see the cute, young child curiously looking around the studio (but, obediently, not touching anything-probably knowing not to after being to so many different studios with her mum and Louis), Harry said yes. Lou thanked him, before starting to help Louis get ready for the photo shoot.

Harry knelt down to introduce himself to Lux and, although at first she was shy, she was soon babbling to him about the 'silly' things her mum and Louis do, as well as facts about her favourite teddy bear.

(But we all know what Harry was more interested about listening too). (If you don't, it was anything to do with a certain blue-eyed, twenty-two year old model).

After about twenty minutes, Harry looked up toward the doorway of the 'dressing room' when someone cleared their throat. Louis was leaning against the door frame, an amused expression on his face.

"You're even more adorable with kids, Styles." A small blush rose to Harry' cheeks as he grinned sheepishly.

"Come on, Tomlinson, get your arse in front of the camera and look pretty-that's your job, not flirting with the photographer." Harry replied, cheekily.

Lou stayed, alongside her daughter, in the 'dressing room', ready for when Louis needed to change his outfit. Louis stood in front of a white sheet, pulling different poses and faces, as Harry snapped pictures of him with his camera. Somehow, the make-up defined Louis' beautiful cheekbones even more. Harry just wanted to cup them in his own, quite large, hands, and place his own lips on-

_Boyfriend._

Several outfit changes later, Harry was patiently waiting for Louis to change into the final outfit. The photo shoot had gone well so far, so Harry was feeling positive as he only had a couple more pictures to take of this next outfit.

However, Harry wasn't expecting Louis next 'outfit' to be a pair of Calvin Klein boxers.

When Louis stood in front of the camera, Harry took a moment to take in the man's beautiful body. Through the boxers, you could see the outline of Louis' package, and Harry had to will himself to not look at the model's crotch are for too long because, one, it's a bit weird to stare at someone's crotch and, two, he didn't want a boner.

Fortunately for Harry, the photo shoot was soon over. In some ways it was unfortunate, as Harry still wanted to spend as much time with the Doncaster lad as possible.

After Lou and Lux left, Harry helped Louis put on his coat.

"I was wondering if you want to come to the cinema with me on Saturday?" He asked, before quickly adding, "As friends?"

"Sure." Louis agreed, with a sweet smile.

The two boys exchanged numbers before the older one left. Harry was extremely happy about this-and the fact that he was going to the cinema with the gorgeous model.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep typing 'Louis' as 'LOuis' idek
> 
> So yeah, please leave some kudos (if you think this deserves it) and bookmark it and whatever.
> 
> ALSO I'D REALLY APPRECIATE SOME FEEDBACK :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow and inbox me on wattpad: narnialarry :)
> 
> You can inbox me or comment feedback there-or, you know, just comment feedback below

"The Capitol is so messed up in that film!" Harry ranted. Him and Louis had just come out of the cinema after watching 'Mockingjay: Part 1'. Louis fondly rolled his eyes at the younger lad.

"It would be boring if the Capitol _wasn't_ messed up. Actually, there would probably wouldn't be Hunger Games films if the Capitol wasn't messed up." Louis told Harry. Harry only responded by sticking his tongue out (he's very childish) before continuing.

"But this film is meant to be futuristic! Imagine if it actually happened!"

" _Futuristic_ , yes. Realistic and likely to happen? No." Louis giggled, grabbing Harry's larger hand. The wavy, long-haired photographer blushed slightly, but didn't let go of the model's hand.

_Boyfriend._

Harry still didn't let go. Holding hands wasn't a crime, was it? He was still being faithful to Nick.

As Louis continued to joke around, Harry noticed someone at the corner of his eye.

It was Aaron, a guy from his secondary school, and couple of other people he didn't recognise. Harry's head immediately dropped, a frown on his face. Aaron and his mates used to bully Harry over basically everything-from his to how he dressed, from his family to his sexuality.

"What's wrong?" Louis asked, dropping the younger boy's hand and putting his arm around his shoulder instead. Harry glanced up. Aaron was giving him a weak, but friendly, smile. Almost like he wanted to apologise for what he did as teenager.

Harry couldn't forgive him. The bullying was awful-Aaron might have matured since then, but Harry couldn't just forgive and forget.

"Let's just go." Harry muttered under his breath.

"Okay." Louis sighed after a moment, before him and Harry walked back to the younger man's apartment above his photography studio.

* * *

When the pair arrived at Harry's apartment, Harry had wiped a tear from his cheek before making them both a cup of tea, while Louis sat at the kitchen table, unusually quiet.

Apart from worrying about Harry, the model was also thinking about how he preferred coffee-but Harry was upset, so he decided to not say anything.

Finally, Harry gave Louis is tea and sat at the opposite end of the table from him. Silently, they both just sipped their teas for a few minutes.

"So, what happened?" Louis asked, reaching across the table to place his hand on Harry's.

"I jut saw this guy...from high school. He used to bully me, and him being there...just reminded me of things, I guess." Harry replied, looking down at his drink. Louis soothingly rubbed his thumb over the other man's knuckles.

"it's okay." He whispered back, his head still down. Louis wanted to tell Harry how amazing and beautiful he was. In fact, he couldn't believe some one like Harry could be so insecure.

Suddenly, Louis had an idea.

"Where's you're laptop?" 

"In the living room," Harry told him, pointing through a doorway, "Why?"

"Just come with me." Louis said with a smile.

Fifteen minutes later, the two boys were sitting on the couch together, the laptop shared between both their laps and toffee popcorn in a bowl on the coffee table.

Louis had logged into his Netflix and they were about to watch a Christmas movie.

"Remind me again why we have to watch  _Christmas movie_?"

"To get into the spirit of Christmas!" Louis replied, clearly excited for the festive season.

" _Two months before? "_

"Stop being such a Scrooge." The older man whined. Harry just laughed at him before playing the film.

About halfway through the film, the two boys were cuddled together, Harry being a sleepy big spoon, and Louis being an overly happy little spoon.

When the film ended, neither of the boys moved.

"Thanks for today." Harry said with a small smile.

"You're welcome." Louis replied turning his head to face Harry's and smiling back.

Louis looked at Harry's beautiful green eyes before leaning in to kiss his plump lips. For a couple of seconds, Harry kissed back, before suddenly pulling away.

"I have a boyfriend."


	4. Chapter 4

"What?" Louis asked in shock, pulling away from the younger man. He didn't angry, but just a little upset. Harry really could have told him earlier.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you earlier. Oh my god-did I lead you on? I didn't mean to! Holy shit Louis I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Harry would have continued to ramble, but the front door of the apartment opening.

"It's okay," Louis whispered with a small smile, "don't worry about it."

Harry smiled back, grateful that Louis didn't seem to annoyed.

"Hey, Haz! You in here!" Harry recognised the voice of his boyfriend echo through the apartment before replying.

"Yeah babe! I'm in the living room!"

Within seconds, a familiar face walked through the door.

"Hey Nick." Harry smiled, standing up from the couch and hugging his boyfriend tightly. Nick pecked his boyfriend's lips before looking at Louis.

"This is Louis. Louis, this is Nick, my boyfriend." Harry grinned as he introduced the two, not seeming to notice the awkwardness.

"I've gotta go, Haz, I only came back to get jacket-it's fucking freezing outside. It's my mate's birthday bash now, but I'll catch you later, okay?" Nick smiled.

"Yeah sure. See ya." Harry smiled back, sitting back down beside Louis.

After Nick left, Louis stayed quiet for a couple of minutes. He didn't like Nick. For Louis, he was one of those people who you met but immediately realised you didn't like. 

He might have also been a bit jealous of him. It was clear Harry really liked Nick-maybe even loved him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I really am." Harry whispered softly, eyes trained on the screen in front of him, which was now playing some other Christmas related film.

"It's okay." Louis replied just as softly.

"Do you love him?" The younger lad was surprised at the model's question but answered it with a nod.

"I think so."

"Okay." Louis said.

After a couple more minutes an awkward silence, Harry spoke again.

"We have another photo shoot tomorrow."

"I know."

"Are Lou and Lux going to be there?"

"Lou definitely and probably Lux as well."

"Okay."

"You're cute when you're around kids." Louis smiled, looking at Harry. Harry smiled back at him, glad that Louis didn't seem as upset as before.

"Thanks." The photographer laughed slightly at the comment, showing off his dimples.

"Can we make some cupcakes?" Louis asked randomly, causing Harry to laugh again.

"Yeah, sure we can! Just don't, like, burn my kitchen down or anything."

* * *

"Harry, are they cool enough to decorate yet?" 

"Not quite yet, Lou." Harry chuckled at the older man's pout. Louis was adorable, Harry would admit that. But he was with Nick, and he was happy with his boyfriend.

Within half a minute, Louis was, once again, asking to decorate the cupcakes. Harry just agreed knowing Louis wouldn't give up.

They began to ice the cupcakes as they joked together and drew images on the cupcakes using the icing.

("Harry, do you like my penis?" Harry had looked at the model in confusion before he realised the model wasn't talking about his literal penis, but the one he'd drawn on the cupcake. All Harry did was laugh before adding that it needed some pubes, before continuing to ice other cupcakes.)

Harry just finished his last cupcake when Louis said his name. He looked up at him and Louis quickly wiped some icing on his nose.

"Oops?" he said with a smirk.

"It's on Tomlinson." Harry replied, scooping some of their home-made icing out of the bowl before wiping a stripe of it down Louis' face.

For the next couple of minutes, the two men (who were, deep down, just children), started to throw, dump and wipe icing on each other. They stopped because they both became breathless from laughing so much, as well as Harry trying to be careful because of asthma. Their bodies, clothes and the kitchen was a mess. In Harry's opinion, it's a miracle the cupcakes survived the playful fight.

"Lou, there are some face clothes in the bathroom you can use to clean up your face and arms. There are also clean clothes on my bed-just go out into the corridor and it's the first door on your right. The bathroom is easy enough to find. After you're cleaned up, I'll clean myself up. _Then_ , you can help me clean up the mess in here." Harry instructed with a smile.

Louis smiled back at him and went to do what he said. The flat was neat and organised, and there was no doubt in Louis' mind that Harry like to keep it that way. Honestly, Louis was just the opposite. His flat was just a complete mess. In fact thinking about it, he was pretty sure he left a pair of dirty boxers on one of the kitchen chairs this morning...

After him and Harry cleaned not only themselves up but also the kitchen, they both treated themselves to a cupcake each.

"Mmmm," Louis moaned (making Harry blush slightly, but fortunately for him Louis was too busy eating to notice), "These are are so good, I'm literally having a foodgasm."

Harry just giggled at him, while continuing to eat his own cupcake. It seemed like he rarely stopped laughing around Louis.

About ten minutes later, Louis decided that it was getting quite late and he needed to go home. Harry agreed to bring the remaining cupcakes to the photo shoot tomorrow, for not only him and Louis to enjoy, but Lou and Lux as well.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Harry." Louis smiled, kissing the taller man on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Louis!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...so basically Nick is Harry's boyfriend...
> 
> Sorry it's kinda short but the next update will be longer :)
> 
> ((read it on wattpad too: narnialarry))
> 
> Feedback, anyone? :)


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Harry  had just finished his coffee when he heard the door to his studio opening.

"Harry!" Louis exclaimed, tackling the photographer into a hug.

"Hey, Louis." Harry replied, laughing and hugging the model back. He greeted Lou and Lux before he began fiddling with his photography equipment. Louis and Lou disappeared into the makeshift dressing room while Lux sat in the corner on her Mum's phone. Within a few minutes, Harry had finished setting up, but as Louis was still getting ready, he sat down next to Lux.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Playing a game."

"What sort of game?"

"Temple Run."

"Really? I love that game." Harry said with a smile.

"Do you want a go?" The little girl asked, shyly.

"Sure." The twenty year old took the phone and started the game. However, the game was over very quickly as the character Harry played fell over at the second obstacle, causing Lux to giggle.

Harry might have loved the game, but he obviously wasn't very good at it.

He handed Lux back the phone just as Lou and Louis game out of the "dressing room".

The two boys joked around more and more as the photo shoot progressed, but eventually the work that was needed to be done was done. As Louis got dressed back into the clothes he had arrived in, Harry e-mailed the pictures of Louis to the British magazine who had asked for them to be taken. He then sat Lux on his lap and started to Photoshop one of the pictures of Louis until he looked ridiculous (very round body, small head, different sized limbs and funny eyebrows) and he had Lux laughing.

"Do you want to come to Pizza Hut with us?" Louis asked as he  _finally_ left the "dressing room".

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"Sure." Harry agreed.

He locked up the studio before he climbed into Lou's car. Lou was driving and Louis was in the passenger seat, leaving Harry in the back with Lux in her car seat, but he didn't mind.

Juts then, he received a text.

**From: _Nick <3_**

_Are you free tonight?_

**To: _Nick <3_**

_Yeah, why?_

**From: _Nick <3_**

_Can I come over to your apartment? We need to talk._

Harry quickly typed back a simple "ok", his mind already going into overdrive with concern. Was Nick breaking up with him? His texts were usually more playful... Had Harry done something wrong?

"Are you okay?" Louis asked, as the car stopped outside the restaurant. 

"Yeah," Harry replied, faking a smile, "I'm fine."

The food and the banter in Pizza Hut distracted Harry from his thoughts for a while. However, at the back of his mind, Harry was still worrying about whether or not he would still have a boyfriend tomorrow morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's kind of boring at the moment but it will get better soon :)
> 
> If you're reading this, I love you and merry Christmas!


	6. Chapter 6

**From: _Harry :)_**

_Can I come over to yours? Please. H_

**To: _Harry :)_**

_Sure :) is something wrong? x  
_

**From: _Harry :)_**

_Can you please just text me your address? H_

Louis quickly typed out his address and sent the message before locking his phone. (It was an iPhone 6+ if you're interested-it looked massive in his tiny hands). 

Something was definitely wrong with Harry.

Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang, and once Louis opened the door, he found a red-eyed Harry standing outside.

"Oh shit, Harry-what happened? Shit come in." Louis said, grabbing Harry by the hand, tugging him inside. He sat the younger man down of the couch before quickly making them a cup of tea each.

"So, what happened?" Louis asked, after a few minutes of just him and Harry sipping tea in silence.

"He cheated on me." Harry's voice was rough as he spoke, suggesting he had cried a lot.

"Nick?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Louis replied, quietly. Louis had previously had probably more than his fair share of bad boyfriends, but despite not exactly being Nick's biggest fan, he had thought the guy was one of the good ones.

Obviously not.

"He told me he needed to talk to me," Harry began to explain, "It did sound kind of...serious. But I didn't really think about it. When I came home, he told me. He told me he had hooked up with someone else at the party... He said we needed to break up, that we hadn't been the same recently. That we'd drifted apart... But I-I didn't notice, I t-thought we were o-okay."

Harry's words had become more shaky near the end of his explanation. Louis put down his own cup of tea on the coffee, before gently taking Harry's and putting the mug beside his own. Then he pulled Harry into a hug. He didn't say anything, because there wasn't really anything to say. Louis knew that Harry just needed someone to talk too and a hug...or two...

"I loved him, Lou..." Harry said quietly after a couple of minutes.

"Exactly Haz. 'Loved him'. I know you're finding it difficult right now, but you'll be okay, alright?"

"Alright." Harry sniffled with a weak smile.

After a few more minutes of a comfortable silence, with Louis running his fingers through Harry's long hair, the photographer spoke again.

"Maybe 'alright' will be our 'okay'" He said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Harry. You're so cheesy." But Louis was smiling as he said it.

"You love it." Harry answered cheekily, Louis sticking his tongue out in response.

"Harry?"

"Mmm?" 

"I'm going back up to Doncaster to see my family in two days...do you want to come with me? You can meet my family-they'll love you! And the new twins! They're only babies and they're so adorable!" Louis rambled. He couldn't help it. He was usually so calm and confident, but he did have a big crush on Harry.

"Are you sure? I don't want to interrupt your time with your family..." Harry replied, shyly.

"You won't, I promise. Please?"

"Okay." Harry smiled again, before cuddling further into Louis' sweater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so short I'm sorry! The next chapter will be longer :)
> 
> Love you guys x
> 
> WAIT ALSO I MADE AN INSTAGRAM @narnialarry YOU SHOULD FOLLOW AND LIKE MY TWO POSTS AND MAYBE COMMENT THAT YOU'VE READ MY STORIES OM HERE? AND I'LL START POSTING MORE FREQUENTLY ON THERE (AND I'LL PROBABLY FOLLOW YOU BACK IF YOU FOLLOW ME)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating in ages! i hope you enjoy this chapter :)

It was now two days on, and the clock on the dashboard of Louis' car told Harry it had just turned noon. He was going to be in Louis' house in less than half an hour-he was going to have to talk to Louis' family in less than half an hour. 

Or so Harry thought. As at 12:02pm, the car stopped moving. Louis desperately tried to get the car to move again, but it stubbornly refused. 

"Oh for fuck sakes! I thought we'd make to the nearest petrol station, shit, Haz." Louis said in frustration, hands slamming down to eat the steering wheel (accidentally hitting the car horn, which made Harry jump in surprise). 

"Come on, Lou, the petrol station can't be that far away-we can walk there. I'm sure your family will understand why we're late." Harry spoke calmly, watching as Louis let out a few breaths as he calmed down. Louis hadn't seem his family in ages, and now he was seeing them he was going to be late! What would they think? 

"Alright, lets go." The model eventually gave in, and him and Harry climbed out of his car, and began walking down the road. 

It was freezing outside. Snow, which had fallen steadily the night before, made the scenery beautiful. The two men were careful not to slip on the icy spots, especially Harry, who was usually particularly clumsy anyway. He often found himself having to cling onto Louis in an effort to stay on his feet. Somehow, by the time they got to the petrol station twenty minutes later, the two were holding hands. 

"Are you gonna let go of my hand so I can get the petrol, love?" Harry blushed, dropping Louis hand, while the older man chuckled, before beginning to fill up the petrol canister he had brought with him. After paying for their petrol, Harry and Louis began walking back to the car, Harry telling stupid jokes to make Louis smile. 

When they were about halfway back to the car, Harry fell over. Well, it was going to happen sometime, he had already nearly fallen over countless times. Louis laughed and held out a hand to help Harry up. However, instead of taking it, Harry crossed him arms and pouted like a child who didn't get the Christmas present they had asked for. 

"You're laughing at me and my arse really hurts." Louis was laughing even harder now, almost doubled over, as he somehow kept his arm held out, while Harry just huffed. 

"I don't need your help, I can get up by myself." Harry began to push himself off the ground, before his left foot slipped, and he came crashing back down. 

"Ow." Harry mumbled, as Louis tugged him up, laughing still at the younger boy. Harry didn't even thank him before he continued to walk away. Louis spent the rest of the walk trying to get Harry to, not only slow down his walking pace, but to stop ignoring him. 

When they got back to the car, Harry leant against the bonnet while Louis refilled the petrol tank.

"I'm not unlocking the car until you stop ignoring me." Louis said, sternly. The younger man simply shrugged before looking down at his feet, beginning to play with his hands. 

"I'm really sorry for laughing at you, Harry." Louis told him, sincerely. Harry looked up once again. 

"Prove it." Before he even properly thought about it, Louis stepped forward and kissed him for a few seconds. 

When he pulled away, he still held Harry's cheeks in his small hands, just taking in how pretty the guy was. His hair was so soft, his eyes were gorgeous, and his cheeks, maybe red from the cold and maybe red from Louis kissing him made him look so beautiful and innocent that Louis found himself kissing Harry again, and Harry found himself kissing back. 

"Well, that escalated quickly." Harry said quietly, a small laugh escaping his lips. 

This was why Louis lov-liked Harry. The way he would have to say something like that after they had a moment. To some people, saying that it 'escalated quickly' might ruin a moment, but, for Louis, it made the moment even more special. So, Louis just smiled at Harry, before going round to the passenger side of the car and opening the door for Harry. The photographer grinned and thanked him, climbing into the car. Louis shut the door behind him, before climbing into the driver's side. His time with Harry in Doncaster was definitely going to be anything other than boring. 

Half and hour later, the car pulled up outside Louis' house, and Harry felt nervous. 

_Calm down_ , he said to himself, _it's not like we're dating_. Sensing how nervous Harry was, the model smiled at him, telling him there was nothing to worry about, before they both started walking up the driveway. Louis knocked the door and it quickly opened, revealing a woman with a smile on her face and a baby in her arms. Louis' mum. 

"Ah, hello Louis! Let me put Doris back in her cot, and you can give your mum a hug. You must be Harry, right? It's very nice to meet you! I'm Johannah, but you can call me Jo. Anyway, I'll be back in a minute, as I said, I'm just going to put Doris down in her cot." Jo spoke quickly, before rushing off. Louis and Harry stepped through the doorway, Louis closing it behind him. 

"Home sweet home." The older one smiled. _Well, this was definitely going to be interesting_ , Harry thought, feeling a lot less nervous than he had before.


	8. Chapter 8

Louis walked into his home and was immediately attacked by two little girls, both seemingly over excited to see Louis. Harry quickly learnt that they were Daisy and Phoebe, Louis' younger twin sisters.

After recovering from the excitement of seeing Louis, the girls started to notice Harry.

"Who are you?" One of them asked, moving away from Louis and staring at Harry, a confused expression on her young face. The photographer bent his knees to be closer to the girl's height before introducing himself.

"I'm Harry, Louis' friend," he smiled at them, the girl smiling back. She then introduced herself as Daisy, and introduced her sister Phoebe, before grabbing his hand and beginning to pull him down the hallway, rambling as she went. Louis just chuckled, before lifting Phoebe onto his back and following.

When the four of them entered the kitchen they saw two teenage girls at the table, completely oblivious of their presence as they were too busy just paying attention to their phones.

"This is Fizzy," Daisy gestured to the brunette, before turning her attention to the blonde one, "and this is Lottie-they're the best big sisters in the world!"

Phoebe huffed at that, before Daisy told her that she was younger by ten minutes. That didn't seem to help, as Phoebe only huffed again.

"Louis! You're home!" Lottie smiled, both her and Fizzy standing up to greet their brother with a hug.

"Hey girls, how've you been?" Louis asked, still not letting go if Phoebe but still allowing the others to hug him. They replied with a simply "fine" before questioning him about his career and what he had been up to while he was away, ignoring Harry who awkwardly stood beside them, Daisy still clutching his hand.

"And this is Harry!" Daisy suddenly announced loudly. Fizzy and Lottie stopped talking and turned to the tall twenty-one year old holding their sister's hand.

"Hi," Harry said, quietly, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Hey, I'm sorry, didn't see you there. Harry is a nice name by the way. I'm Félicité but you can call me Fizzy-I'm presuming you're a friend of Louis'?" Fizzy was smiling at him now and Harry felt happy that she was so friendly.

"Yeah, I am, nice to meet you, Fizzy," he replied, before looking over to Lottie, who didn't look quite so friendly.

"You mean your Louis' boyfriend?" She asked, not seeming to like the fact that Harry was even in the same room, as her, never mind the same house.

"No, we're not Lottie," Louis replied before the younger man could.

"That's what you said about Robert at first, then look what happened with him!" Lottie protested.

"Don't even bring him into this! Drop it, Charlotte! Harry and I aren't together-and even if we were he is nothing like Robert," Louis told his sister, sternly. She simply glared at him before leaving the room. As much as Harry wanted to ask what that was about, he figured that it wasn't the time.

Louis' mum came back into the room then and was able to introduce herself and greet Harry properly. the twins left the kitchen to play with their dolls in their room, while Louis, Harry, Fizzy and Jay sat down at the table to drink coffee, eat cake and get to know each other.

* * *

Dinner was over before Harry saw Lottie again. He went upstairs to use the toilet and someone else was using the one downstairs. After doing his business and washing his hands, Harry stepped out of the bathroom to come face to face with Lottie.

"Don't you dare hurt my brother. You might only be friends at the moment, but I can tell you two will get together in the future," Lottie said, a serious look on her face.

"I won't, I promise," Harry said, because even he could see him and Louis becoming an item in the future, but he didn't want to jinx it.

"That's what Robert said. I'm being serious-lay a hand on him-"

"Hit him?" Harry interrupted in shock, "What the hell?! I wouldn't ever even think about it!"

"Good," Lottie replied, turning to walk away.

"Wait, do you mean this Robert guy hit Lou?"

"Multiple times. But you should probably be asking Louis about it, not me." was all Lottie said before vanishing into her room and closing the door.

Later, Harry and Louis were laying side by side in the Doncaster model's bed. There wasn't a spare room Harry could sleep in (not that either of them minded.) Harry was planning to use this time to ask Louis about Robert, but as he watched the older boy talk about the glow-in-dark stars that were on the ceiling that his mum helped him put up when he was eight, he knew now wasn't the right time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked that :) please leave some feedback, I would really appreciate it x

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this could you please leave feedback (and maybe even kudos) and bookmark it? Thanks, lovelies
> 
> I'll try and get the next chapter up again soon :)
> 
> ((this is a also available on wattpad :) ))


End file.
